


Heiress of the Stars

by RandomlyWritingMaybe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, Evil, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, celestials, fourthwalls, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyWritingMaybe/pseuds/RandomlyWritingMaybe
Summary: When a thirteen-year-old Fairy Tail fan goes to a Comicon and meets Makarov Dreyar and has her whole life flipped upside down, what sort of crazy adventures await her and her new family?   Join in the wacky life of Lily Heartfilia, the never-heard-of twin sister of Lucy Heartfilia.





	1. Moving Day

Before I start to tell the story of how my whole life changed, I'd like to tell you about myself.

My name is Lily Longing. I'm 12, 5 foot 1/2 inch. Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, and I'm an otaku. My favorite anime is Fairy Tail.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now I'm at an anime convention, dressed as my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia. Some of the costumes around me are really good! There are lots of people here, there's even a few famous manga illustrators/writers here! (please tell me the word) I'm eating my lunch, complementing a few people on their costumes. Someone dressed as Mira offered to make me a strawberry smoothie! Out of the blue, someone dressed as Makarov Dreyar hops up onto the seat in front of me. Best part, he's the right height, too! If I didn't know better, I'd think he actually is Master Makarov!

"Child, I need you to come with me back to Magnolia." He says seriously, but I, being me, decide to joke with him.

"Sorry, Master. I'm on a job, can't go back right now." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"This is no time for jokes, Lily. You need to come with me to Magnolia." And I'm officially creeped out.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I ask.

"Only through a screen. Can I discuss something with you in private?" He asks, and I immediately think, I can handle him. If something happens, I made a modification to my cosplay. Yeah, instead of a whip, Lucy was packing a sword. It wasn't real, but the rubber was hard enough to do some damage.

"Okay," I say, and he leads me to an isolated corner.

"Child, this is going to be a lot to take in, but magic is real." He says, and like any sane person, I don't believe him.

"I don't believe you. If you're telling the truth, then prove it." I dare, crossing my arms over my chest. Fake, mine aren't that big.

"Okay then." He says, and he makes his hand grow larger. I'm in shock. Magic, is, real. I just sorta stare at him before I squee like the fangirl I am. No one really cares though, this is an anime convention. Lotsa fangirls, and boys. Fanpersons? Fanpeople?

"I take it you want to come with me to Fairy Tail." He says, and I jump and down, nodding.

"Yes, yes yes! Ahuh! Ahuh!" And now we're getting stares, so I stop. My ears move back an inch or two on my head, that's how I blush. Makarov sighs, shaking his head. I quickly came up with a bluff.

"He asked me if I wanted ice cream. I really like ice cream." I say as if I don't care, people seem to buy it and the crowd disperses.

"Now, anything you want to see before we go?" He asks, and I think for a moment before shaking my head. 

"Good, now follow me." He starts to walk off, and I try my best to keep him in sight. What? He's like three feet tall, and there are a gazillion people here. Eventually, we make it to a field, with no one but as in it.

"Hold my hand, child. Don't let go." I hold his hand, he had to elongate his arm. He starts to build up magic power, it swirls around us, makes my hair fly around me, and our clothes sway in an invisible wind. Swirls of gold come next, they circle us, getting taller and taller, and once it's a few feet above my head, we're in an inky black void. I see nothing but black, but I'm moving forward, following a source of immense power. That's when I realize it, Makarov is using his aura to lead us to the right dimension. Ya know, instead of Edolas, or Death Note, or something. I'm not quite sure how this works.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a flash of light, it doesn't fade or brighten, just, there and gone. And now I'm in some woods. I look around and see strange plants and animals, but it looks... Real. It doesn't look like anime, but instead like real-life. We walk for a while, me looking around in blatant awe until we come to Mirajane. Mira's sitting below a tree, looking up in thought. She hears us coming and looks at us sweetly.

"Welcome back, Master." She greets before looking up at me.

"My, you really are her twin. Although the fake breasts are a little obvious." She states.

"Well yeah, it's just a cosplay," and realization has dawned. "Wait, twin? How could I possibly be anyone's twin if I've never been here before?!" I shout, completely confused. Mira simply giggles, standing up.

"Master, you forgot to tell her. You know you were supposed to do that once you met her." Mira gently scolds. Makarov looks down and mumbles something incoherent, I'm going to assume it's something pervy.

"In any case, a long time ago, Master made a promise to Layla Heartfilia. That he'd send the more powerful of her twin daughters to Earth and only return her once she's 13. Time goes slower in your world. And now, you're here!" She explains helpfully.

"Okay, I guess that makes as much sense as the rest of this," I say, I mean, really, after everything that's happened in the last... Something or other. Was this really that much of a surprise?

"One last thing before we go to where you'll be staying, you two are identical, so expect a lot of changes." I nod and they lead me through the woods, towards a nice log house.

"This is a nice house, who's is it?" I comment.

"It's the guild's, but you can stay in it no charge until you've been announced to the guild and council. After that, it's 100,000j a month." Mira says while showing me around the house, once we got here Makarov left because Natsu's due back soon. Mira shows me to my room, with an already full closet before leaving. Once she's gone I sit on my window seat and think about everything that's happened today. I do this for a few hours before deciding to get ready for bed. I grab a towel and some pajamas before taking a shower. Once that's done I comb my hair in front of the mirror, but as I do so, my hair gets less and less brown with every pass. When I'm done, my hair is like spun gold, and I'm amazed. Though that wears off after a while, remembering what Makarov says, I slip into bed and fall asleep, planning on reading up on what I don't know about this world tomorrow.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some boring stuff so I don't do a full month-or-two time skip.

I wake up to the sound of birds, and the sun beating on my face. Wait... Sun? I never leave my curtains open, so I shoot up, my eyes opening with a snap. I find myself in unfamiliar surroundings.

Yep, definitely not my room, exposed, unpainted wood, a window seat, and a king-sized bed. I get up, finding myself not in my Jack Skeleton pajamas, and remembering last night's occurrences. I sit back down on the bed, my forehead in my hand, everything that happened yesterday seems so, so... Impossible.

"Then again, 'Nothing is impossible, the word itself says I'm possible'." I quote, standing back up, to find my way to the library. Usually, I'd be ecstatic to go to a library, but today, I'm going there to read non-fiction. Blech, I'd much rather read fantasy. Although, maybe this won't be as bad since it'll seem like a fantasy to me. After that thought I reach the door to the massive library, it wasn't that hard to find. It's crazy, one day you're fantasizing, writing fanfic, and the next, you're actually friends with them, in real life. Onto the library, it's EPIC!

The library's three stories tall, and to save space for books, the bookshelves are built into the walls, and the only way to get them is by flying or ladder. Three of the walls are like this, the fourth is lined with tables, chairs, and such. There are also ladders which lead to a few other floors like this, the floors of these platforms in-line with the bookshelves. The wall that holds the door has books going over it. Every five feet is another floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that ends five feet from the wall, I estimate this room to by 100 by 100, in meters. The bookshelves are all stained wood, different kinds at that, seem that each category has a different kind of wood. Carefully placed vines hang down the sides, there's a tree in each corner, two with swings, and one with a tree house. Along the slabs of wood that hold up the books are strings of light lacrima. They give the perfect amount of light for night reading, I woke up last night and came here. Right now they're off, so the only source of light is the skylights and the snuffed-out candles. 

I walk over to the history section and grab a few of the more recent textbooks. This is going to be boring.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, I'm bored, but it gave me a basic understanding of my home world's history. Now that I think about it... This is kinda like the Exceeds and Edolas! I think I should go with the history of magic next. I walk over to where the book I was just reading was, I stuck a piece of paper there, and returned it before going over to the magic section of this category. Oh no... They're ALL at LEAST 100,000 pages thick! Deciding that I didn't really need to know how magic works, I go to the nature category and take out an encyclopedia of animals. Basically, this encyclopedia has a picture of each animal, male and female, so two pictures each, unless they look the same. What they're called, where they live, their scientific name, and their species. So just the needed facts and their split up by region, so I'm only reading the Fiore chapter. Luckily, that's chapter one so I didn't have to do any looking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't really pay attention, mainly looked at the cool animals, though I did manage to remember some of the names of the more common ones. Of course, there aren't many that I didn't look up on the Fairy Tail wiki. I decide to keep this one out so I can look at the neat animals later. I walk over to the nature section again, this time grabbing a book on plants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been reading all day, up in a tree, the tree with nothing connected to it. Basically, except for a few exceptions, we have the same plants. I exit the library, toting the book on animals with me, to the kitchen. Surprisingly, when I get there, Mira's cooking.

"Oh! Hi, Mira, when'd you get here?" I ask as I enter.

"Hello, Lily, I got here hours ago, but I didn't want to interrupt you reading." She explained.

"Whatcha makin'?" I ask.

"Steak and asparagus." She says, and I realize that this kitchen has a grill. I happily skip over to the kitchen bar and sit down. I swing my legs back and forth like a child, mainly because the stool let me. Mira served dinner a little after, and we ate in a blissful silence.

Mira left after dinner, and I realized how much I look like Lucy now. I don't like it. I suppose I'll have to wait for a while, though. It'll be easier to prove to them. I have a little trouble balancing as I make my way to my new bedroom.


	3. Planning

I wake up and decide that today, I would not- who am I kidding? I'm going to read, somewhere else! For the last week, I've done nothing but read, everything from history, to language, to rocks and minerals, to plants, to animals. But today, I'm going to look at prophecies! Rhymes are always fun, and prophecies more often than not rhyme! (None of the prophecies are mine!)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When pictures look alive, with movements free;

When ships, like fishes, swim beneath the sea;

When man outstripping birds shall scan the sky;

Then half the world, deep drenched in blood, shall die.

"Well, that one's dark," I muttered, realizing that this one is about my old world.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Threats will be placed above and below

The future, only a prophet will know

The fire, the mist, and the prophet alike

Will face the sky's massive strike

One of the four to be lost before the end

Betrayed by the one the lost girl called her friend

"I'd rather not be in that one... Hopefully, I'm not."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep reading prophecies, most of which are dooms-day prophecies until noon. That's when I come across one that seems to stand out.

Home is not home, and power is sealed,

A dragon at heart, their power you wield.

The stars high above, from power you draw,

Will lead you to, your only true love.

But fate is not kind, to half-breeds like you,

Evil draws near, lurking in twos.

"Woah... I'm going to write that one down." I do just that before putting the book away and heading up to my room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decipher it in a few seconds, not that the meaning is very hidden.

"What you thought was home, is actually not. You come from a different place" I start.

"You wield the power of a dragon and are half-dragon, half-something else. This power will lead you to your true love, but an even number of evil forces are after you." I say, finishing just as Mira comes in.

"Hello, Mira. Whad'ya need?" I ask kindly, she sits on the window seat.

"We've come up with a way to introduce you to your sister." She says happily, and this catches my attention.

"I'm all ears," I say, plopping down next to her.

"Well, the Fantasia Parade is next week, and so is the Miss Fairy Tail contest. We'll put a basic, appearance changing spell on you. Just done well enough that it will be consistent, but simple enough that Erza will notice it. In the end, knowing Erza, she'll call you out publicly, and you'll say a word of your choice, and it'll be gone. You'll then explain, and you'll be united with your sister!" Mira was level-headed for all but the last sentence, she was acting like it was her being reunited with Lisanna all over again, and I'm glad. To be reunited with a long-lost sister that you thought was dead must be a wonderful feeling.

"Sounds like a plan, should we get to making my act?" I say, she nods and we go down to the library to find the perfect spell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We found the spell, so Mira and I were playing around, trying to find the right look.

"How about we go with what I looked like before, with the ends of my hair red?" I suggest, she pictures it before agreeing.

"Okay, so now you need an act. The girls do the same thing every year, cute and sexy. Let's do something different for you." She says, and I nod, thinking.

"How about... Badass, while still showing a fair amount of skin, just enough to draw attention." I propose, Mira nods excitedly.

"I have the perfect thing!" She giggles, dragging me to the front door at full speed, for her in heels. She's surprisingly fast in those things. She hands me a cloak and I hastily put it on, seeing that she's excited. She leads me out of the woods, to a cozy little house with a sign on the front, saying.

The Strauss Family

She sneaks me inside, and past the invisible people, she and I both knew her siblings weren't home. She threw me into a room, closing the door behind her and leaning her back against it like it would stop the non-existent people.

"Okay then, sit over there." She said calmly, pointing towards her bed as if nothing had happened at all. I calmly sat down, waiting for what Mira had in store. She pulled something out, and it was PERFECT! So I said just that.

"It's perfect, Mira!"

"Thought you'd like it, now let's move on to the other stuff.


	4. Miss Fairy Tail

I got up excited today, today we put our plan into action. Oh, and I guess you know this, but only Fairy Tail members can get into this contest, so I joined, obviously. Same placement and color as my sister's! I hopped out of bed and got dressed in my usual clothes, I'll change into the ones I wear for the contest later. I wear a navy blue dress that goes to mid-thigh, with no sleeves and a white collar.

I walk out into Magnolia, walking through the sea of people unnoticed, and sneak around to Fairy Tail's back entrance. I enter and go straight to my private changing room, getting changed immediately. I wear a black shirt with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves and ripped jeans. To go with this I wear black, stylized combat boots, and a black leather bracelet with triangle studs. Attached to my back is a curved sword and in my hand a few blank papers.

My name is called and I walk out onto the stage, standing in the middle and crossing my arms.

"You look so COOL!" Shouts Jason immediately.

"Please, show us something cool you can do, child," Makarov says calmly, and I pull out my sword.

"Well, I may not be as good as Erza, but..." I throw up the papers and jump, slicing them all down the side perfectly. They land at my feet and the crowd roars.

"That was so COOL!" Jason shouts and I exit the stage, changing into my next costume. It's a red top with no sleeves, and a black skirt that goes to my knees with a slit going up all the way, and its held up by a gold chain. I also wear black stilettos, and my hair's up in a messy bun.

I walk onto the stage and stand at the center, a microphone in front of me.

"We've seen her use a sword! What COOL thing will she do next?"

"To answer Jason's question, I'll be singing." The music starts and I prepare to sing one of my favorites, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off.

Ha ha ha, this is about you

Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Feefifofum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

The music ends and people clap, I curtsy and Jason shoos me off with his positive outlook.

"So COOL! Could this Mystery Girl be the next Mirajane?! Let's see what other COOL talents our other contestants have!" I quickly change into my outfit for the Lolita section. I put on a frilly white skirt, then a black dress with poofy short sleeves, then a grey dress with a corset-looking top and no sleeves. I hastily lace it up and put on my black flats, grabbing a black and electric blue scythe to match the electric blue bows I used to tie my hair up into pigtails and the giant blue bow around my waist. 

I go out onto the stage to find everyone else already there in their lolita outfits. Erza, Juvia, and Wendy in maid outfits, Wendy's light blue with knee-high lace-up boots. Bisca is in a white, frilly dress with green accents, and is very obviously not happy about this section. Lucy is in a blue dress with loose short sleeves, and a sash around the waist, carrying a rainbow parasol with an edge that looks like clouds. Lisanna wears a simple white dress with a simple design down the front and a see-through sash around her shoulders. Evergreen has a green tank top dress with gold trim and designs.

The judges murmur and write down our scores, Jason announces that we're all 'SO COOL' and dismisses us. I immediately go and change into my costume for the costume section. Unfortunately, I had no choice in this one. I put on a leotard-esc red thing with no sleeves, and a neckline just above my nipples, and extremely short shorts, oh, and it's a one-piece. I then put on a black leather corset to hold it up, that's attached to sides for my legs that cover my butt. The top of the corset has two strings that go up to a black choker with spikes, and they attach to a loop at the front of it. On my right hand, I put on a red, fingerless glove that goes above my elbow with a row of studs at the top. On my left, I put on a motorcycle glove and a black bicep ring. Attached to the legs on the corset are fishnet-tights that go to my thighs, and a pair of black stilettos. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put on a black headband with spikes and red devil horns.

Jason calls out 'Mystery Girl', and I walk out onto the stage, trying to look as confident of possible despite how uncomfortable I am. I get wolf-whistles, but one pointed glare in their direction shuts them all up.

"Does this COOL costume have something to do with a COOL magic of yours?!" Jason shouts a lecherous look on his and the other judges' faces. The judges being Jason, Makarov, and Gildarts.

"Not that I'm aware of. I actually don't know what my magic is, only that it's so powerful that my parents sealed it away at birth." I explain, and they jot some things down on their clipboards. I'm dismissed and I happily walk off stage, unfortunately, I didn't have a say in swimwear, either.

I walk out on stage with the other contestants in a rather revealing black bikini, red splattering it like blood, I gotta admit, Mira has good taste, even if this doesn't feel comfortable. I cross my arms over my chest, trying to hide it as the other girls, Wendy aside, gloat and try to show it off. Wendy looks very uncomfortable, even if she's just wearing a one-piece with ruffles. We're dismissed and I change for the armor section.

I walk out in a ball gown with a teal bottom and dark blue top, gold pauldrons with fur lining on my shoulders, and a similar thing on my waist, both connected by more layered gold armor with a star decoration at the center. I also have on teal gloves with no hands held up by armor similar to the kind you put on elbows. Around my neck is a high-collar-like choker, the same blue as the skirt with the gold armor at the edge, holding up a thin see-through, blue-tinted cape decorated like the night sky. From my ears dangle stars made from the same material as the armor and the war crown, I wear on my free-flowing hair. 

Erza's in her Fairy Armor, and let poor little Wendy borrow her regular armor. Lisanna is in her Cat Soul Takeover, which I guess classifies as armor. Bisca doesn't have armor either, so she just equipped her guns in a pattern I couldn't figure out. Then there's Evergreen, who is wearing her clothes from the Thunder Palace arc, which makes everyone a little uncomfortable, also, Juvia can't be harmed by physical attacks, so that's another person without armor. And, apparently, Lucy couldn't find any either, so she's just wearing her high-mobility clothes, with both whips, and all her keys at her sides.

The judges judge us, and Jason shouts again.

"All these armors are SO COOL!" 

"And know, we'll give you some time up there while we think." Makarov continues, and Erza, as planned, sees through the spell.

"I have an objection. The Mystery Girl is using an appearance changing spell for the competition." I grin and turn to her.

"Well done, Miss Scarlet, you saw through my facade. I guess there's no point in it anymore. Reveal." I say, and my hair fades to gold, and my eyes flicker brown before staying that way. Soon enough, I look exactly like Lucy.

"Why do you look like Lucy?!" Erza shouts, and I chuckle.

"Aww... I was hoping I could prolong this a little bit, but... I guess not." I shrug.

"Stop stalling," Erza growls, pointing her sword at my throat.

"As I said earlier, my powers are so great that my parents sealed them away at birth, and I don't know what they are. What I didn't say, is that I'm the missing Heartfilia. A girl sent to another dimension, one without magic, to live until I'm thirteen, time goes slower there, then be brought back to be reconnected with my twin. The one and only, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy comes flying, throwing Erza out of the way in order to hug me.

"You're- You're real... Not a- a story..." Lucy hiccups, crying.

"Hey. Hey now, no, no, no. No tears, please. Please stop crying. I don't wanna be killed by Natsu. Please stop crying." I say hurriedly, trying not to upset her, but ot knowing how to react.

"You're not a story," Lucy says, looking me in the eyes with her tear-filled ones that glisten like lakes at sunset.

"Now why would I be a story? I'm real, see? You can touch me, so I'm not fake." I say confusedly.

"Mom used to tell me about a girl just like me, who when I was a baby, grew wings and flew away. She said that that girl was my twin, and that I'd meet her when the time was right, and we could go visit her in the stars. I thought she was making stuff up again, but you're here. You're really here..." The tears start to fall again, more slowly this time, and I freak out, wiping them away.

"Please, no tears. No tears, pretty please. Pretty please with a strawberry smoothie on top, no tears?" Lucy wipes her tears away with a sniffle.

"I'm not crying, I'm just really happy you're not a story." I smile at Lucy.

"And I'm really happy you're not just a story, too."

"You were told stories about me?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, and so were thousands of other people in the dimension I was sent to. There, your adventures in joining Fairy Tail with all your friends are a series of manga and an anime. Lots of people know, but they think you're fake, so did I, but now I know, and so do you."

"So... I have stalkers?" Lucy asks, and I think about it for a minute.

"I guess, but stalkers who think your lives are fake made up by a guy in Japan." Luy scrunches her eyebrows together in thought.

"So, stalkers that aren't stalkers, and... What's Japan?"

"Hm? Oh, it's an island country in my dimension. I come from the U.S.A., which is bigger and with more people, but not as technologically advanced, I think."

"Will someone explain what's going on?!" Shouts someone in the audience, and Makarov speaks up.

"A long time ago, Layla Heartfilia had two baby girls, one she sealed the powers of and sent to another dimension, the other stayed here in Earthland. The one she sent away grew up, and I brought her back, to be reunited with her twin." The crowd murmurs before starting a party to celebrate our family reunion. And it was welcomed graciously, and with much enthusiasm, but not as much, as the Fantasia Day Parade.


	5. A Day For Fantasia

After the parade, I talked with people, explaining my world to them, answering questions, but then Cana came up to me. With a single shot in her hand. I'm not sure what of, but I've never had alcohol before. Long story short, it's down my gullet, and I CANNOT keep my mouth closed. I am spilling my guts with no filter, saying every secret I know, mine or other ways. So practically everyone is blushing from embarrassment, and Cana is laughing her ass off, so I bring up Bacchus. And now I'm on the topic of JeRza, and now Erza is walking over, she's raising her sword, and... Bonk! I'm out like a light. Whoops.


	6. Time Un-Lost

I wake up, in the guild, completely and utterly confused.

"How the hell'd I get here?" I mutter, standing up to go find Wendy or some medicine for my headache. I walk around, trying to avoid the people sleeping everywhere. I think I saw Max hugging Broom. I nearly squeed despite my headache. It's my favorite crack ship after all. Just as I make it to the door it opens just a bit, and in walks Mira, Laxus trailing behind her.

"Oh, hi, Anastasia." She says like she wasn't expecting me.

"Did I stop something?" I ask, C'mon, the shipper has to be shipped by the unshipped.

"No, I was just coming to unlock the guild so Laxus can wake everyone up." She says, and Laxus smirks evilly... My face lights up like a Christmas tree with joy.

"I wanna see this in person!" I whisper-yell, and Laxus steps forward, and with a snap of his fingers, hundreds of people are electrocuted, all of them jumping up in pain, some yelling curses, glaring, or simply rubbing the part Laxus hit irritably. I double over in laughter, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Lucy! How could you be so mean?!" They yell in unison, causing me to laugh even harder, to the point where I'm lying on the ground.

"I'm Anastasia, you dolts!" I yell, wiping a tear once I stand back up. They all grumble irritably again, I walk over to the bar which Mira was currently wiping.

"Mira, when is the bar open for breakfast?" I ask, she giggles before speaking.

"As soon as I'm behind it." She answers.

"Oh, in that case, can I have pancakes?" I ask, she nods and walks into the kitchen. By now, I have completely forgotten about a headache I had. While Mira cooks my pancakes I chat with Laxus, he's surprisingly chatty if you like watching people get electrocuted. We talk about semi-meaningless things, my old world, criticizing his previous actions, see? It's meaningless. We chat for a while, and when Mira brings out my pancakes, my sister sits in her seat, right next to me.

"Allop!" I say cheerily, greeting her with a wave. (Al-Oh-P)

"Hello, Anastasia." She says, greeting me with less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Natsu." Is all she said in response, and I wanted to tease her.

"What? Won't go on a date with you?" I say, a smirk now plastered on my face. She blushes and immediately becomes flustered, nearly spitting out the smoothie Mira had pre-made for her.

"W-What?! No! He woke me up at six!" She shouts, trying to escape the ship us fangirls had made.

"Oh? Was he in your house? What were you doing with him in your house?" I ask, and she blushes deeper.

"You know full well what happened! You've been spying on my life!" She retorts, and I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, nothing happened. If something did Natsu would be bragging to Gray. I'm just trying to tease you." I say, returning to my pancakes, drowned in 100% pure maple syrup, though it's not as good as the stuff I had on Earth. Vermont maple syrup is the best in the U.S. after all, maybe after Alaska, IDK. She huffs and goes back to drinking her strawberry smoothie. I come up with a brilliant idea.

"How about I steal you for today. We hang out, get to know each other, and the best part, we avoid Natsu all day." I propose, she thinks for a minute before replying.

"Sure. I'm sure you need clothes that haven't been supplied by the guild, anyway." She says I told her that I was living in guild housing last night.

"Sounds like a plan!" I cheer, finishing my pancakes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just got done explaining to Natsu why he can't come, and now he's making up millions of excuses to come with us. I'm getting sick of it.

"Erza! Sword, please!" I shout, and a sword comes flying across the guild, sinking itself into the wall behind me, I pull it out and brandish it warningly.

"If you don't agree to not come, I will find out if salamanders in this world regenerate limbs." I threaten, and he goes pale before saluting and running away. I stick the sword back into the wall before leaving with my twin.

"So... What do you wanna do first, Lucy?" I ask as we walk out into town, the yelling of the guild turning into a quiet droning.

"Hmmm... Let's get you some clothes." She says before pulling me into the bustling Magnolia marketplace. She pulls me into a quiet store, filled to the brim with magic-enhanced clothes.

"Woah..." I say, turning in a slow circle, marveling at all the different clothes.

"Go ahead, take your pick, but please keep the price down." She says, and I skip off, finding clothes I like that are actually cheap.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I end up with a bunch of outfits, some accessories, and three pairs of shoes for 100j. Which I think translates to 100 dollars. American I think... Maybe... We leave the store and wander around town, I chase a few butterflies, what? I'm three at heart. We end up at a restaurant eating lunch.

"What's your favorite color?" She asks.

"Blood red & Black Cat Black. Yours?" I reply.

"Don't you know this from the anime?" She questions.

"No, they don't do that sort of thing."

"Oh, blue and pink."

"Least favorite?"

"I don't think I have one... You?"

"Pretty princess pink."

"Fave food?"

"That's tricky... Tomato, steak, and most berries are tied for the top. You?"

"Strawberries. Fave music?"

"Ugh... Umm... Can I list you some bands?" I reply.

"Sure."

"Nirvana, Green Day, Blink 182, Eve-6... Dropkick Murphy, Da Vinci's Notebook, My Chemical Romance, VOCALOID, Panic! At The Disco, and a bunch more. You?"

"Yikes... Don't think I could pick, but ya know, anything's better than Gajeel. On the topic, are you musical?"

"You decide, I know you heard me sing last night."

"What'd you sing? Don't think I was paying attention."

"Wolf in Sheep's Clothing." She nearly spits out her drink.

"That was you? That was amazing!" She exclaims, and my ears go back an inch or so on my head. That's how I blush, weird, right?

"Yeah... I already know that you can write, can I get the second read on your novel?" She thought for a moment before replying to me.

"Yeah, once I can tear it out of Levy's grip. Do you write?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too terribly good. I'm a HUGE fan of fantasy though! Ya know, if I were to change a few details, this'd be a fantastic book!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We continued this exchange for hours, right now, I'm in my pajamas, reading in bed, at midnight. It's been a long day, and I've made friends with my twin.


	7. Catching Up to the Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a basic summary of what's happened in the time skip.

I've been with Fairy Tail for about a week now, and when I was buying a silver key for my sister, I decided to see if I can summon celestial spirits, so I recited the mini-speech, and turned the key as if opening a door, and poof! There was a spirit, so now I know that I'm a celestial summoner! I've been traveling neighboring towns and buying any silver keys I can find, I know I'm not going to be getting any Zodiacs since my sister and Yukino have contracts with them all. I wouldn't want to break their bonds. RIght now I'm walking to Fairy Tail from my home in the woods, I've been taking jobs with the Raijinshuu since Team Natsu is too destructive, this way I at least get enough for my rent on the best house ever. 

I walk on the edge of the canal, giggling when the boatmen get confused on how my sister just teleported back to here, eventually they figure it out and we have a nice little chat, but I still don't know them very well. As of late Lucy and I are trying to become as identical as possible, to confuse our enemies. I'm still not known around Fiore, only Magnolia, and Sabertooth. So if an enemy attack I'll be there to surprise them, I'll confuse them, ya know double Lucies, and then we'll both take them out. I've been training with a whip, but... It's not going to well, I'd rather use a sword.

I only have the one key I bought, and I can't summon Lucy's spirits since they're contracted to her. Loke came out once, he was immediately trying to hook up with me, so I said something that surprised both of them. 'I have a boyfriend,' I can't believe they fell for it!

So far, my search for magic is going well, I've settled on Celestial, but there's a voice in the back of my mind, whispering that I'm wrong. 'Keep going, Don't stop searching, You're close, Almost there' It whispers, so I keep going back to the guild's library, searching the different kinds of celestial magic, but the voice tells me 'no' for each and every one of them. I think the voice is just here to annoy me. Yet here I am, in the library, reading up on celestial magic. Again. I always take out the celestial book, but I'm always drawn to the dragonslayer book, but I've never met a dragon, I was too young to go outside before I was sent away, I was a newborn.


	8. Twin Dragons of Sabertooth

I'm wandering around Magnolia's woods, taking in all the scenery, trying to clear my mind of the voice in the back of my head, distracting myself in any way I can. Animals, plants, streams, tracking, talking to myself. None of it works. Then I hear a voice, an arrogant one. One which I immediately recognize. I follow it to a clearing and find the twin dragons themselves, Sting and Rogue. Without their exceeds.

"Hey, where are Lector and Frosch?" I ask, stepping out of a bush.

"Oh! Hi, Lucy. They're at the guild, where's Natsu?" Sting responds.

"Him? He's in the guild with my sister." I say, taking the third log that's positioned around the fire, so we're sitting on a triangle.

"You have a sister?!" Sting yelled, I even got Rogue's eye to widen.

"How come you never told us?!" Sting finished, and I giggled.

"That's because I didn't know."

"How could you, Lucy Heartfilia, not know you have a sister? You guys are RICH!" I giggled again.

"How could I not know I have a twin?" I asked, seeming to question myself, I'm just playing around with them though.

"A TWIN?!" Sting needs to stop yelling, it hurts my ears. Not as good as a dragonslayer's, but enough to let me know when someone's approaching my room, so I can hide the fact that I was on my computer.

"Yeah, an identical twin. I arrived at the guild a few weeks ago to find her there, during the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." I say.

"Lucy Heartfilia has a twin. I'm sorry, this is no longer realistic, why are you lying, Lucy?" I giggle again.

"I'm not lying. And I'm not Lucy." All three of their eyes widen.

"Then who are you?" Rogue asks, speaking for the first time.

"He speaks!" I shout, throwing my arms in the air, backward enough to make me lose my balance slightly.

"Yeah, not Lucy. You're the twin, aren't you." Sting says sarcastically, well... The last part was sarcastic.

"Yep! I'm Lily Heartfilia! Nice ta meetcha in person!" I say, sticking my hands over the fire to shake theirs.

"Mhm. How come I've never heard of you?" Sting asks skeptically, and I sigh heavily, he's in for an unbelievable story.

"You're not going to believe a word that comes out of my mouth, but I can prove it, all you have to do is come to the guild with me afterward." The dragonslayers of Sabertooth exchange a look before nodding, and I take a deep breath.

"A long time ago, Layla Heartfilia gave birth to identical baby girls. She named one Lucy, and the other Lily. They both had a magical aura, but Lily's was stronger, much stronger. For the safety of her baby, Layla opened a portal, and sent the child through, to a world where magic doesn't exist. Time goes slower there, so when I was eleven, I found a show by the name of Fairy Tail, it follows the adventures of a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, starting when she meets Natsu. When I turned thirteen, I went to an anime convention, and Makarov showed up. He brought me here, thus ends my story." I say, and they get up.

"To the guild!" I announce, standing and pointing in the general direction of the guild, one of my legs pointed straight out in front of me so I can make an over-exaggerated step. The whole way Sting questions me, trying to prove that my stories a lie. At one point Rogue walked next to me, and whispered in my ear, just quiet enough that Sting wouldn't hear, 'I believe you', and that was that. He fell into step with Sting once more and we continued on our way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Lucy!" I shout, bursting through the door, Sting, and Rogue on my tail. People point to where she sits, and she looks a little uncomfortable. I walk over, turn her around, and sling an arm over her shoulder.

"Now, do you believe me, you idiot," I say pointing to her face. Sting looks at us so fast it looks like he has two heads, his eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"You weren't lying?!" I nod, and he looks down defeatedly. He turns and starts to walk away, just to make him mad I yell to Rogue.

"Thanks for believin' me, Rogue!!" I shout, using my hand as a megaphone, despite it being unnecessary. I spin Lucy around and sit down next to her.

"So, how are you?" I ask like nothing ever happened.

"Other than you being weird, I'm fine." She replies, sipping on her smoothie.

"That's good to hear, I'm going to the library, come and get me when you leave, I don't want to stay here while the guild's closed again," I say, she nods and I walk off (into the sunset) into the library. On my way there I hear Mira whisper 'I so ship them', but I think nothing of it, she could be talking about Lucy and Natsu, right?


	9. Strange Feeling Plan

I wake up in my room, well... It's not technically mine, but Imma call it mine. In any case, I have a job with the raijinshuu and Laxus today, I'm not too much help, but at least I don't destroy most of wherever we are. I get dressed in my job clothes, which are nice 'cause I don't have to dress like Lucy on job days. I throw on my clothes for today's mission, which is this: A white flowy dress with tank top straps, blue flats, and my one key on a chain around my neck. I also have one detached sleeve, like Lucy's, only white. On my other arm's wrist is a blue ruffle.

You must be confused, after all, dresses are usually unpractical, right? Well, in my case, no, it's loose and makes it easy for me to move. And the single sleeve? I got it armored, so I can use it as a miniature shield. I often use the ruffle on my wrist to put my bangs away, too, or just to help make a bun. I decided to make a bun today, so I messily slopped my hair into the ruffles at the back of my head before leaving. I walked to the guild leisurely, singing a song I had sung many a time before.

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
F**k and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't wanna be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you've gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Oh, I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh, I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

 

By the time I ended, I was bursting through the guild's doors.

"Hello, Minna!" I exclaimed, and I was met by a variety of happy greetings. I walked upstairs to meet with the raijinshuu and Laxus.

"Hello! What's today's mission?" I said cheerily, and Evergreen held up a non-fighting request.

"We'll be working at Eight Island again," Evergreen said.

"Great! I was kinda hopin' for a mission where we didn't need to fight." I say, and we walk down to Mira.

"Hi, Mira! We'll be takin' this one." I say, and she stamps the paper. And we're off, with one question left unasked by me.

"Which branch are we working at? The one in Hargeon, or the one here?" I ask.

"The one in Hargeon." Freed replies, and I nod. He then adds something I think may be necessary. "Remember Lily, Bixlow, best behavior." He reminds although it was probably an order.

"Yessir," I say, and Bixlow simply laughs his weird laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're now on the train to Hargeon, and Laxus is trying his best to look intimidating despite his motion sickness. I do feel a little queasy, but that's all, which is strange since I didn't have motion sickness on Earth, and Lucy doesn't. I think nothing of it though, I simply keep on chatting with the raijinshuu, mainly Bixlow though. He's a little creepy at first, but once you get to know him, he's pretty nice. No, not like that, I ship him with Lisanna. BixAnna for the win!

The train stops, and we get off, Laxus obviously trying hard to not seem like he's grateful that he's off the, as Natsu put it, Death Trap. We walk across town, to a little restaurant by the shore, we walk in and are immediately greeted by our little friend, Yajima.

"Hello, Yajima," I say, and he looks up at me.

"Lucy? It seems your aura's changed quite a bit." He says, and I steal a glance at the raijinshuu, who are lined up at my right, Evergreen gives a curt nod.

"Really? Not much has changed with me though, Mr. Yajima, though. I wonder what caused my aura to change," I reply, he seems to buy it, and I go to put on the uniform and help Evergreen waitress.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rush of customers has died down, so I'm practically doing nothing. I suddenly have a brilliant idea. I walk into the kitchen and spot Bixlow trying to do something that takes more hands than he has.

"Can I help?" I ask, and he nods, concentrating on what he's doing. I walk over to the oven and continue to cook the french toast he started. We're quickly joined by his 'babies', who are carrying groceries. They put down the bags as gently as they can, despite having to balance them on their heads. I thank them, to be met by a chorus of 'you're welcome's, I quickly plate the french toast, and grab the maple syrup and other things to make it complete from the grocery bags the little wooden tiki dolls brought. I place the dish on the window sill and ding the bell, not a minute later Evergreen walks over and brings it to the customer. We continue this process, with different dishes, for a while. Working in almost complete silence as Freed does the dishes. After a while, I feel like someone's watching me like their eyes are boring into me. I ignore the feeling, yet it stays, so I push it to the back of my mind, focusing on the food I'm cooking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raijinshuu, Laxus, and I are currently walking to the Hargeon Train Station, chatting about meaningless things. I hear a rustle in the bushes, so I quickly turn, which catches the attention of the raijinshuu.

"Everything okay?" Asks Evergreen, I just nod, turning back to them.

"Yeah, just thought I heard something," I reply, the raijinshuu nod, while Laxus continues to stare at the bush that as rustled. He turns, and we continue walking, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow ahead of Laxus and I.

"Any ideas as to what it might be?" I whisper, he shakes his head in response, to which I sigh. I'd been getting the feeling of being watched a lot lately, and it seems my senses are getting sharper. My hearing, and sense of smell, anyway. On Earth I was near-sighted, so I'm not so sure on whether my eyes are getting better, or I'm still not used to seeing clearly without glasses. Laxus and I continue to walk in silence as the raijinshuu talk about how they're going to split the money. The reward on this job wasn't big, and only Evergreen got tips, well... I got a few for the first half of the job, but the total was a few dozen jewels, which I learned isn't as much as I thought it was. Once on the train Freed began to get annoyed by Bixlow and Evergreen. Eventually, he lost it.

"Evergreen gets to keep her tips, and we split the rest evenly!" He shouts, losing his composure for a second. He quickly straightens himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode." He apologizes in his usual, elegant way. With the matter of money cleared up, they talk about plans, then Evergreen goes to talk to me.

"Lily? Lily, you okay? You've been awful quiet." She inquires, and I'm snapped out of my daze.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What was it you were saying?" I reply, my voice not filled with its usual cheer.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me." She says.

"Depends, what kind of shopping?" 

"Clothes. Maybe we could fit in one or two weapon shops." She says, trying to bribe me into some girl time.

"Weapons? Sure! I'd love to! When?!" I replied excitedly, practically, nope, literally bouncing with excitement. Evergreen laughs at my childishness.

"This Saturday, we'll meet at noon at the guild."

"Great! I can't wait!" The little voice in the back of my head told me that nothing is ever as it seems in this world. And it was probably right. She's been hanging out with Mira.


	10. Weapons!!

I jump out of bed, using the edge of it to launch m closer to the closet, which I throw open. I immediately know what I want to wear. It's a pink dress with a scoop neckline. The top part is hot pink, while the skirt is more of a regular pink, the first two layers practically see through with the occasional silver thread wrapped around the net-like fabric to look like stars. The bottom layers are pink, and the under-skirt is white.

I throw on the dress and tie my hair into pigtails, and put on some hot pink flats. I run to the front door and skip most of the way to the guild.

"Hi, Mira!" I greet, sitting at the bar.

"Hello, Lily! What do you want today?" She asks sweetly.

"Eggs and bacon, please!" I reply, and she nods before walking into the kitchen to make my breakfast. I'm going to give her a bigger tip than usual since she puts up with the man I've come to revere as a brother. I hum a tune I make up as I swing my legs back and forth. Sometimes I wish that I had my old body back, it'd make being childish in public easier. Honestly, the looks I get from people. Mira comes out with my breakfast and I thank her, handing her a little more money than usual.

"Here." She says, handing back some of it, I shake my head, pushing it back towards her.

"No, it's for dealing with my pranks, and Laxus," I say, and she giggles.

"That's very sweet, but without a little mayhem, this wouldn't be Fairy Tail, and that wouldn't be fun." She says.

"I know, but I'm still not taking it back," I say before digging into the scrumptious breakfast that was put before me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while ago, Rogue showed up, for no apparent reason, so now I'm talking with him. Well... To him, he occasionally says something, though! Mira's being weird, like... Shipping weird, and it's not directed towards NaLu, who are currently 'flirting'. She keeps mumbling something about 'needs a name'. She seems upset that she can't think of a name or whatever she's talking about. Probably doesn't concern me.

"I was meaning to ask, could you help me train? I need to work on my hand-to-hand combat." I say, and he nods. "Tomorrow, good? I'm shopping with Evergreen today." He nods again, and I give him a quick hug. "Thanks! Bye!" I exclaim, skipping to the front door because I see Evergreen. "Hi!" I exclaim, hugging her before spinning her towards the door she just entered. "Let's go! I need more weapons and dresses!" I shout, pulling her by the wrist into town.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We just walked out of the first store, bags in hand, well... Freed's hands. Evergreen 'convinced' him to go with us. You notice the little apostrophes? Good, cause she threatened him. And we've been making it hell for him, every time we try something on we ask for his opinion, before completely disregarding it. He hates it, and it's hilarious, I am the evil twin, as you can see. We repeat this process a multiple of times before stopping for lunch.

"This is great! I've NEVER had this much spending money!" I exclaim before taking another bite of my chef's salad, I only bought it for the cheese, hard boiled egg, and BACON!! I like bacon, okay?

"Hey, Lily. How's Rouge?" Evergreen asks out of the blue.

"He's fine, I think. It's hard to read his emotion, especially since he doesn't talk much. Why?"

"I saw you hug him today, what was that all about?"

"Hm? Oh, he agreed to help me with my hand-to-hand combat."

"Ahuh, sure."

"Really. You can ask him. He'll probably just nod though." We continued to tease each other until our food, and Freed's was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We just walked out of another store, and something caught my eye.

"Ooh! A weapon shop!" I exclaim before running in that direction. I skip into the store and immediately stop in my tracks. On every surface, are beautiful, sharpened, hand-crafted, shiny, deadly, exquisitely made, weapons. And best of all, there's not a single gun. It's all blades and battery. Slowly, with calculating eyes, I make my way around the edge of the room, running my fingers over the blades, feeling the smooth, cool metal beneath my delicate fingers. I stop at the swords, they're good iron swords, single-handed, engraved details, fuller on each side, sturdy handle, hand-woven grip, jewel embedded hilt, and it comes with a sheath made for that sword. Each and every one of them. I walk up to the front desk and immediately become serious.

"Sir, how much is a sword?" I ask, he eyes me up and down.

"Why would a cute girl such as you be wanting a sword?" He asks, and I notice the flirty look in his eye.

"Sir, I'm here on business, now how much for a sword."

"Aw, come on, beautiful. I know you don't want a sword. You came here for something else." He said, and my expression grew dark, I've never been hit on before.

"Sir, tell me how much a sword is, or I impale you with your own craft," I say, a smile on my face, a dark, twisted one, the sort you see on the crazy person in horror movies.

"Umm... I'll cut you a deal, for not killing me, you'll get half of your total price for however many weapons you like." My face immediately has a true smile, my face lit up with joy like a Christmas tree.

"Really?!" I shout happily, slamming my hands on the counter between us, my upper body leaning over it.

"R-Really." He replies, and I squee. For those you wondering what that is, it's the high-pitched sound girls make when they're happy or excited, that noise is a good thing. I jump up and down, clapping for a second before skipping around the store, filling my arms with whichever weapons I like. Evergreen and Freed are next to the door, watching my weirdness. I heard Evergreen murmur, 'that girl really likes her weapons', and I think I saw Freed nod in response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I placed all the weapons I wanted, which was really all I could carry, on the counter in front of the man. He was short, so I could no longer see his head.

"How much?" I asked, pulling out my purse.

"Well, ma'am, this would normally be 10,000,000 jewels, but, due to our deal with you not killing me earlier, this is... 5,000,000 jewels." He replied, and I pouted.

"I only have 4,000,000. How 'bout this, I give you a kiss on the cheek, and you forget about the 1,000,000 jewels I don't have." I responded, trying to not cringe at my own proposal.

"How about on the lips?"

"How about I don't steal everything in here, then burn down the shop with you in it?" I heard him gulp.

"S-Sure thing, 4,000,000 jewels." He asked, ringing up the weapons. I hummed happily as I sheathed the weapons, and strapped a few to my back, arms, and legs. Grabbing the rest in my arms. I walked out of the shop, Freed and Evergreen quickly following.

"I'm good at bargaining, huh?" I say in a sweet, almost childish tone.

"Umm... I wouldn't call that bargaining, but you're good at it, that's for sure." Evergreen said and Freed followed with his own, polite remark.

"Lily, you really should keep the threatening to a minimum, you wouldn't want to tarnish Fairy Tail's name." He said, and I looked down with a sigh.

"You're right..." I continued to be glum for a second, but then I remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, "Here! I got you a new sword!" I fiddled with the bundle of weapons in my arms before handing Freed a new sword, almost exactly like the one he already has.

"And I, without you to hearing, convinced him to make a weaponized fan I thought up on Earth!" I said, smiling at the idea of getting Evergreen a more dangerous fan.

"What sort of weaponized?" She inquired.

"Well, you can do the standard whacking with it, but it's infused with magic so the little sticks that make it fold can shoot a few different kinds of darts. There are buttons on one of the outsides, the one that faces you when you hold it, that choose which kind of dart! I also told him to make it pretty. So it's practical and pretty!" I exclaim happily, and she just looks shocked.

"I-I, how would that even work?" She asks.

"Well, it's sorta like Requip, every now and then you have to get some more darts and send them to the little pocket of space that's connected to the fan. You'll probably have to get Erza to do this since she can use Requip." I explain, and we walk in silence back to the guild. When we get there, I burst through the door, opening it with my foot.

"I got new weapons!" I shout gleefully, and they just sort sweatdrop, except for Erza, who's in front of me in an instant.

"What sort of weapons?" She asks.

"Let's see... Swords, battle axes, war hammers, scythe, knives, daggers, and I think there are a few others. I don't know, I just sorta bought everything I could carry." I say, looking at the weapons as I list them. I walk over to the bar and lay down what was in my arms.

"Mira, is it okay if I spread my weapons on the bar, so I can show them to Erza?" I ask politely, she smiles and nods, so I lay all of them down, even the ones I had hidden on me. I then begin to point them out. Erza hangs onto every word I say, occasionally testing out one of the items and complimenting my choice. I'm SO glad to have someone to talk about weapons with! Everyone back on Earth just half-listened called me weird or thought I was contemplating killing them right to their faces. That was horrid, but now everything's differant.


	11. Ship It

"I have called a meeting for the Shipping Club because we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"I can't think of a ship name!!"

"That's impossible!"

"Maybe we can help? What's the ship?"

"Rogue and Lily."

"Ooh, that is tough."

"How about... RoLi? Or, LyGue? LiRo? GueLi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so... Vote. Oh, and this isn't entirely based on the hug. t also got out that, out of all of Sabertooth, Rogue was the only one that believed her without evidence. Also, they've been training together, and he shows up without reason and hangs out with her. Yep, evidence.


	12. Training With Rogue

I walk into the guild, to see that Rogue is already here, Frosch by his side. I walk over and immediately engage conversation.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here this early," I say, sitting down in the stool next to him, it slightly spun, causing me to face him at an angle.

"It's noon." He simply said, Frosch, echoing his thoughts.

"Oh," I say simply before Mira saunters over.

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie please, Mira," I say, and she nods.

"Two straws?" She asks with a wink, I'd I'm completely confused.

"No, one straw. Why would I need two?" I ask, utterly baffled, Mira just looks deflated. Like she just realized that her friend's a complete idiot. Once she leaves, I turn back to Rogue.

"Do you know why I would need two straws?" I ask, his face goes almost unnoticeably pink, but he shrugs. Frosch looks between us before raising Its hand.

"Frosch knows!" It exclaims, and I turn my attention onto the adorable exceed.

"You do?" I ask, and It nods.

"Can you tell me?" I ask, and It looks a Rogue before shaking Its head.

"Why not?" I ask, and It points to Rogue.

"Rogue said not to." It says innocently. I glare at Rogue.

"So you do know," I say menacingly, he just blinks, leaning back since I stuck my face forward. I growl.

"Erza! Sword me!" I shout, and a sword is thrown in my direction, I catch it easily. I lean back, standing up, I point the sword at Rogue.

"Tell me!" I exclaim, and he shakes his head before slinking into the shadows. I chase his shadow around, trying to catch it. After a few hours of this, I catch him. I thrust Erza's sword into the ground, catching his shadow by the tail. He grows out of the front end of it and faces me, his bottom half still a shadow.

"Tell me," I growl, and he shakes his head before retreating back into his shadow. The shadow elongates a few times, signaling that he's trying to escape. I chuckle darkly.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go, Rogue," I say, and Frosch walks over, tugging on my pant leg. I look down on it and it looks sad.

"Can you let Rogue go, please?" It asks, and I scoop it up.

"I want to, Frosch. But he's keeping a secret from me. And keeping secrets from me is a bad thing right?" Frosch nods, giggling as I tickle its tummy.

"Can you tell me the secret? So I can let Rogue go?" I ask, and it nods.

"Mira thinks you're dating!" Frosch exclaims, giggling, and I nearly drop it.

"Wh-What? Why would she think that?" I ask, and Frosch nearly says something, but Rogue leaps up, upper half in human form, and covers its mouth, taking it from me.

"That's enough now, Frosch." He says, and Frosch nods in agreement. Rogue and mine's eyes lock for a brief second, but I quickly avert my eyes to the sword. I pull it out of the ground and give it back to Erza. I walk to the bar, and just sit there, staring at the wall ahead of me. After a while I zone out, my eyes losing their focus, and I lose control of my body, so I just sit there, staring.

A hand is waved in front of my face, I just blink. There are murmurs from people I can't see.

"Is she possessed?" Someone asks. More murmurs.

"Lily, you okay?" Someone else asks, and my mouth moves on its own.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... spaced." More murmurs, and then footsteps, leading away. I use all my conscious thought power and end up shaking my head, my eyes regain my focus, and I jump off the stool. I walk over to Rogue, and tap him on the shoulder, successfully gaining his attention.

"Let's go train," I say, and he nods, following me while saying his goodbyes to the people he as talking with. We walk out of the guild, and into the woods, and past a lot of interesting things until we arrive at a stone circle. One side has stone arches, like the Stonehenge on Earth, but other than that, it's just a stone circle in the middle of the woods.

"Here we are," I say. And he looks around for a bit before nodding.

"This training is to help me fight against mages. So you can use magic infused attacks." I say before walking to the other end of the circle, and getting into my stance. He follows suit and launches himself, fist engulfed in shadow. He comes down at me, but I catch his fists and slam him to the ground. Yeah, I've only been here a short while, but Erza's been training me. Without waiting for him to get up, I launch myself, and barrage him with attacks, he barely tries to defend. Simply dodging my attacks, after a while, he kicks, and gets my square in the gut, he sends me backward, and we stop.

"You okay?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, I just need to figure this out. Thanks for the help." He nods, and we head back to the guild. As soon as we enter, I see that everything is normal, except for the fact that Erza isn't eating cake, instead, she's fawning over a giggling Frosch. 

"It's getting late, you and Frosch should probably be getting back to Sabertooth. Same time next week?" I ask and he nods before going to get Frosch. I ignore the world once more and head to the guild library. I get out the book on Celestial magic, and read it for the hundredth time, I ignore the voice in my head, but it's getting fed up, and louder.


	13. The Mission

It's been a few months since I first started training with Rogue, and he's come over every Saturday. My schedule never changes, Sunday I train with Erza, Monday and Tuesday I relax. Wednesday and Thursday I go on a job with the Raijinshuu, Laxus occasionally joins us, on Friday I go on a job with Team Natsu. In my spare time, I cross reference books on Celestial magic in nearby towns and every library I can. But every day the voice in my head gets louder, I ignore it, voices aren't unusual for me. One tells me to do bad things, the other is my conscious, and this one helps me narrow down my options for magic. Right now I'm in my house's library, I call it mine because I'm the only one who lives in it since I'm the only one who can pay the rent. I'm lonely so I call my only spirit, Felis, the cat spirit. I named her Midnight.

"Midnight," I call, and she appears in my arms in a flash of light and smoke, unlike Plue, she actually looks like her creature. Midnight is a sleek, completely black cat. My favorite kind. We climb up one of the trees, and I read, her keeping me silent company. Finally, I get sick of the voice in my head, and I climb down the tree, angrily grabbing the book on dragonslayers. At that moment, Mira bursts through the double doors.

"Your day off's been canceled. Master has a mission asking for you." She says, and I quickly follow her out, Midnight at my heels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the guild, Midnight now gone, and head up to the Master's office. When I arrive, I see Lucy.

"What's going on?" I ask, and she answers me.

"There's been a request for us to do a mission." She says, and I nod, sitting on the arm of the chair Lucy's in. At that moment, Master Makarov walks in and sits in his chair.

"We got an urgent request asking for you two, but only you two, so I won't be sending anyone else. You are to head over to Oshibana. Immediately." He says, and we leave, heading for the Magnolia train station. We ride over to Oshibana, but there are no signs of danger. Then out of the blue, we're surrounded by people in cloaks, before we can do anything the hold out their hands and beams of blackish purple coming out and we're surrounded by it. The last thing I know is myself screaming 'it was a trap!'.

~ * ~

Makarov sat in his office, researching today's top female wizards when a letter is blown through his window, it lands on his desk, facing him. He puts down the magazine and picks it up, he cracks open the red wax seal and reads the letter.

You fool! You actually sent your mages straight into my trap! The only way to rescue them is to find their true love. But true love doesn't exist!

Makarov could practically hear the maniacal laughter that accompanied these words.

Be careful who you send, or you might make it worse.

Makarov swiftly left his office, going down to the bar. He knew only of one person who's love predictions were never wrong, Mirajane. He sat down on the counter and asked his question.

"Mira, who do you ship with Lucy and Lily?" Mira lit up at the mention of ships.

"Natsu and Lucy are dense, but obviously have a thing for each other," Makarov nodded, "and Lily and Rogue seem close." She said, and Makarov nodded again.

"Call Sabertooth, tell them to send Rogue, and have him and Natsu in my office as soon as possible." Mira nodded, pulling out a communication lacrima. Makarov went up to his office, going back to his research to pass the time as he waits. It would be dangerous to wait because he doesn't know what sort of trouble his children are in, but it would be even more dangerous to send just anyone.

~ ^ * ^ ~

There was a knock on the door, and Makarov put down his magazine.

"Come in." He said, knowing exactly who to expect. In walked Natsu and Rogue.

"What is it, Gramps?" Natsu asked as he and Rogue sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"I need you two to go to Oshibana, the twins were set up in a trap, and the person who set the trap asked for you two," Makarov explained, and he could see the anger boiling up in Natsu, but also his excitement for a fight. However, anyone who could take down Lily and Lucy would be a challenge. Rogue nodded in understanding, leaving the office, Natsu followed behind, excited until Rogue pointed out the obvious.

"It'll be faster if we take the train." Natsu paled.

"Can't we have the exceeds fly us?" He asked meekly.

"You heard Master Makarov. Just us, if we bring Happy and Frosch it would put not only Lucy and Lily in danger, but us and the exceeds." Rogue pointed out, and Natsu looked down defeatedly, trying his best not to barf as the boarded the train. Rogue sat there, trying to hide his sickness while Natsu wailed, acting like he was about to die.

~ ^ * ^ ~

Natsu and Rogue walked around the train station, not knowing fully where they were going. That is until they caught onto a familiar smell, vanilla, and strawberries. They ran, following the scent, to wind up exactly where they started, except now there were two piles of clothes on the ground. Something inside each pile moved, something, tiny. Natsu got closer to the piles and pulled back the cloth on one of them. Inside was a tiny, golden kitten. Natsu picked it up and examined it, brown eyes, pink nose, and it smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Rogue approached the other pile and found an identical kitten. 

"I think this might have been the trap Master Makarov told us about," Rogue observed, gathering up the clothes. Natsu just nodded, observing the kitten in his hands. 

"C'mon Natsu," Rogue said, leading Natsu onto the train. The whole ride Natsu was silent and didn't show any signs of sickness, he just stared at the kitten, lost in his own mind. Once they were off the train he spoke.

"Hey, which one do you think is Lucy?" He asked, eyes never leaving the tiny kitty.

"I don't know, maybe we should set up some tests," Rogue suggested, and Natsu nodded again.

"Yeah." 

They walked in silence once again, all the way back to the guild, and up to Makarov's office.

"You're back, what happened?" Makarov asked.

"We found these kittens, with their smell, in a pile of their clothes. I'm pretty sure they were turned into kittens." Natsu explained.

"We don't know which one is which," Rogue said, and Makarov thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, follow me." Makarov left his office, and Natsu trailed behind him and Rogue, staring at the kitten as if expecting it to speak or grow wings like Happy did. Actually, he probably was. Makarov approached Mira and started to talk to her.

"Hi, Master, what'd you like?" She asked upon seeing him.

"Nothing at the moment, unless you count operation identify as a thing." Mira leaned down, searching for something under the bar. She came back up with a box and handed it to Makarov.

"I hope it works." She said before Makarov walked back to his office, Natsu and Rogue following behind like ducklings. Once they were back in Makarov's office he opened the box and pulled out two stacks of paper, and one that bridged across them.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." Makarov was talking to the kittens. 

"If you understand me, raise your right paw. That paw will be yes." The kittens raised their right paws, and Makarov continued.

"I'm going to show you two pictures, and you will go to the one you like best." They raised their right paws again, and they were set down on the desk. Makarov lifted up a picture of a sunny field of flowers, and one of a spooky graveyard. The kitten Natsu was holding went to the field of flowers, while the other sat between them, looking back and forth before rolling backward and sprawling out exasperatedly. The kitten Natsu held came over, nudged its twin, only to be bopped in the nose.

"Yeah, we know which one is which now," Natsu confirmed, scooping up the kitten which was now rubbing her nose.

"C'mon Luce, let's go get you a fish." He said leaving the office to go find Happy.

"Rogue, you may go home, and we'd appreciate Sabertooth's help in finding the cure." Rogue nodded, leaving Magnolia for wherever Sabertooth is based.


	14. Sabertooth's Sabertoothed Cat

Rogue forced himself onto the train, for the fourth time today, he wasn't very happy. There was something about the kitten- Lily- that helped him, he stroked her soft fur, enjoying the sound of her purring. About halfway through the train ride, she fell asleep, not waking up until Rogue reached the Sabertooth guild. He opened the door and was met by questions, his friends rushing over to him, trying to see the tiny gold thing in his arms. Sting pushed down the center of the crowd, saving his brother.

"C'mon, give him space." Of course, he was guild master so they listened. Sting and Rogue walked up to Sting's office, albeit Rogue did most of the work in that office, so it was more accurate to call it his. They sat down, and Sting started to ask questions. 

"What's that in your arms?" Rogue un-hid the tiny creature, and Sting squealed like a teenage girl.

"It's so CUTE!" Lily did not like this, she arched her back and hissed, scratching the air between her and Sting. Rogue pet her, which seemed to work, she sat down in his hand and cleaned her paw.

"This is Lliy," Rogue said, and Sting paled. He got into a fight with her once. Let's just say that swords are sharp.

"Please tell me she won't remember that." Rogue shrugged.

"We don't know. She and Lucy got a mission, but it was a trap. I don't know why Master Makarov asked for me." Sting got a smirk.

"It's cause she likes you." Lily froze and jumped out of Rogue's hands at Sting, who ran from the tiny kitty.

"Rogue, save me..." He said dramatically, hugging his brother. Lily just sat there on the floor, snickering silently. Rogue got up and picked her back up, petting her.

"You know better than to accuse her of this sort of thing. Cat or not she's still..." Rogue trailed off, looking at the kitten as she turned to look at him as if to say 'watch your words'.

"She's still herself. She couldn't pick between a picture of a graveyard and a field of flowers. Lily nodded turning back to face Sting.

"I'll inform the guild." Sting and Rogue walked out, and Sting started the announcement.

"Listen up! Two mages from Fairy Tail have been turned into cats!" He gently picked up Lily up from under her arms, holding her up for the guild to see. Lily's eyes widened and she went still, except for her tail trying to wrap itself around Sting's arm.

"This is Lily H! I need everyone doing something to turn her and Lucy back to normal! Information on the spell and how to reverse it is highly wanted!" There were murmurs in the main room, and some people ran off, to the library or out of the guild. Rogue took Lily from Sting, scratching her ears, he knows that she's deathly afraid of falling. The three of them went downstairs to be met by questions.

"This is the Lily even Sting fears? She's cute." Sting backed up, and Rogue held her at arm's length towards Minerva.

"Wanna hold her?" Rogue asked, seeing that she was being docile.

"Why not?" Minerva scooped her up gently, and Lily started to scratch and bite.

"Ah! What's wrong with her?!" Minerva shrieked, recoiling and dropping Lily. Rogue was quickly there, catching the kitten.

"She HATES being called cute, adorable, harmless, basically anything to describe her when she's being nice." Sting explained as Minerva cradled her hands in shock.

"Oh." Minerva opened one of her little space pockets and brought out some gauze. Lily turned to Rogue with sad eyes. Rogue seemed to understand and put her near Minerva's hands. Lily licked them, then placed her tiny paw on Minerva's and mewed softly. Minerva nodded.

"You are forgiven." She said, and Lily smiled. Yukino came up next.

"Hiya Lily." Lily meowed happily, excited to see the celestial mage. Her eyes widened with worry. She jumped at Yukino and batted at her keys.

"My keys? What about them? And if you want to eat Pisces, that's a no." Lily shook her head and put her paw on her chest, signaling to herself, then the keys again.

"Your key?" Yukino asked, and Lily nodded furiously.

"Did you find her keys?" Yukino asked Rogue, who tried to speed out of the guild as a shadow. Lily had other plans, she jumped on the shadow, digging her claws into the end closest to her. Rogue's top half came out of the shadow and he sighed, patting her head. Ana took back her claws and Rogue became himself again.

"You know, she still seems to have her brain, maybe she could write by gripping the pencil in her mouth," Yukino suggested, and Rogue nodded, going to get the paper and pencil. A few other guild members came up and tried to pet her. She bit most of them. Orga, Rufus, Yukino, and Minerva got away with it.

"Sting, what's her last name? It may help our search." Lily leaped at Sting, climbing up to her shoulder and trying to put her paw over his mouth, she partially succeeded.

"Unfortunately, it's a secret. Only the Fairy Tail guild, myself, and Rogue are allowed to know." The member walked away, going back to his research. Rogue comes back and puts a piece of paper on the table, handing a pencil to Lily, who bites it and walks to the top of the paper. She scrawls out a few sentences in handwriting similar to a 4 yr olds.

i dOnt Know whaT haPpeNed to my keyS. I beT One Of thoSe Rodbed FreakS sTOlE Them

Is kinda what it looks like.

"Robed freaks?" Sting asked.

We Were ambuShed; a Lot Of peopLe SudenLy surRoUnded uS + dId a speLl.

"Can you draw them?" Yukino asked and Lily drew a scribbly picture of a dementor, with its hands out, and feet. Sting stole the paper and ran after the guy who approached him about Lily's last name. Luckily, Rogue brought more than one piece of paper.

"Why don't you want anyone to know your last name?" Yukino asked, and Lily got to work.

SeCret! wouLd put LOT peopLe in bdanGer.

"Mhm, I guess that makes sense." Lily nodded, and the pencil fell out of balance and she tipped over, putting a line on the paper. She dropped the pencil and looked at Rogue. He picked it up and she nodded. Lily jumped off the table and decided to run around the guild. She climbed up things, and people, annoying everyone as much as possible. Rogue just sat there, looking bored as the guild tried to catch her to end her reign of terror. Almost everyone had scratch marks on them. Lily darted away, hiding behind Rogue's leg.

"Rogue, can you control her?" Someone asked, and he shook his head.

"It'd be worse if she was human. Consider yourself lucky they don't make cat-sized swords." Sting answered, appearing from behind the crowd.

"Lily? Could you tell me what color the robes were?" He asked, and Lily darted off, looking for the color.


	15. Four Catateers

Makarov and Natsu left the office, and Makarov made an announcement.

"Listen up, Brats!" All attention was on them, "Lucy and Ana have been turned into kittens! I want all hands on deck for this! EVERYONE is going to help to try to fix it! Go!" People scattered, taking jobs, going to the library and archives, or randomly running out of the guild. Quite a few people stayed behind, though. Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Juvia, and Mira where actually the only ones in the main room... Natsu walked downstairs, cradling a tiny, sleeping, kitty Lucy to his chest. Once he was to the table, they broke out in chatter. Lucy started to squirm and Natsu put a finger to his lips.

"She's a light sleeper." He said, and they went quiet.

"How might you know that?" Levy teased, and Natsu was oblivious to this.

"Happy and I break into her house." He said, sitting down, his arms, with Lucy in them, on the table.

"She's so cute!" The girls squealed, successfully awakening Lucy. They went dead silent. Levy was the one to break the tense silence, and even then it was only one, nervous word.

"Oops..." Natsu didn't look up but opened his arms so Lucy could walk around on the table.

"It's okay, at least she didn't scratch you." His face lit up with an evil grin, "You know, her Lucy kick wouldn't hurt, so that means... I can get away with eating all the food in her fridge!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Really Natsu?" Erza said flatly, just... Amazed at how stupid Natsu was, but half used to it. Lucy was wandering around the table it looked like she was thinking. She stopped at Levy, sat down, and meowed.

"Hm... She's trying to tell us something."

"What?" Gray asked.

"I don't know," Levy replied.

"Juvia thinks she wants paper." Everyone jumped a little, forgetting that she was there, Lucy nodded excitedly.

"Good job, Juvia! How'd you figure it out so fast?" Levy asked excitedly.

"You use script magic, and you love to read and write, for those you need paper. She meowed, which to her is talking, and you can talk without actually speaking in writing. She wants to write to us." Juvia explained, and Levy stared at her.

"That's genius!" She exclaimed before running off to get paper and pencil. She came back moments later and placed the paper at Lucy's feet, holding the pencil in front of her mouth. Lucy bit and started to write.

Ana. Where?

"She went with Rogue to Sabertooth," Natsu answered, Lucy gave one, sharp nod in approval. She walked over to Mira, meowed, then went back to the paper. Levy held up the pencil again, and Lucy wrote.

Ana Rogue

She walked back to Mira, then the paper, repeating this process until Levy spoke.

"I got it! She ships them!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Lucy nodded, and Mira scooped her up.

"Do you have a name for them yet?!" Mira asked, and Lucy shook her head, Mira hung hers, lowering her hands so Lucy could walk off onto the table. Mira went to a corner and sulked, a dark, sad aura around her. Everyone ignored her, opting for cooing over Lucy and trying to translate her.

~ * ~

Happy flew in, Charle walking on the ground behind him.

"Hey, guys! Who's the blonde kitten?" He asked as Charle walked in, going straight to Wendy.

"Lucy," Natsu said seriously, not looking at his best-bud.

"You named the cat Lucy?" Happy asked tilting his head.

"No, the cat is Lucy," Natsu said

"Lucy's a cat?"

"Yeah, her and Ana."

"Wait... How is Lucy a CAT?!" Happy exclaimed, the situation finally sinking into his brain.

"Magic, male cat." Charle said, "It's how most of our problems happen." She said, and there were nods and words of agreement. Happy just looked away, embarrassed.

"I knew that..." He mumbled.

"Where's Anastasia anyway?" Charle said, noticing the absence of the loud female.

"She's at Sabertooth," Wendy answered Charle nodding in response.

"Why might she be there?" Charle said, and Natsu was starting to think it was an interrogation. Lucy brought the paper to Charle and drew a heart between the pre-written, Ana, and Rogue.

"Ah..." Charle said, and everyone continued to chatter on for hours. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to Lucy's house at dusk, ready to settle in for the night after a long day. Lucy curled up on her pillow, Happy at the foot of the bed, and Natsu taking up the rest. Hours past and everyone was sound asleep, someone sat on the sill of the open window, and snatched up Lucy, carrying her away without a sound.


	16. The Letter

A pigeon arrives in a dark, deep cave, and it clucks, drawing fro the shade a man just as shady-looking as the cave itself. He inspects the pigeon, finding a letter attached to it.

"I have reason to believe you have my daughters" It reads, "I would like them back. Simply bring them to me, and I'll take care of the rest, we can work out a price there.

-J.H."

The man smirks before going back into the cave, bending down to look at the two, shivering, golden kittens in a cage.  
"Your daddy wants you two back, it seems. Maybe we should go give you two up? Or maybe, I should keep you here as my wives." He muses before laughing. "Well, I'll get you two anyway, your father and I are good business partners." His slimy grin causes the two kittenified-girls to shiver, even more, Lily not even having the strength to try to fight.


	17. Gone

Rogue woke up to silence, per normal, and went to wake up Lily. He went to the guest room, saw she wasn't there, and figured she woke up early for once. He then checked the entire house, getting increasingly worried when he found her to be nowhere. He burst into Sting's room and shook him awake by the shoulders. Sting opened his eyes wearily to find Rogue, wide-eyed, and clearly worried.

"Lily! She's gone!" Rogue exclaimed loudly, highly uncharacteristic of him.

"She snapped?! Quick! Go get a metal cage!! No, she can probably chew through that! Umm..." Sting was panicking, he was frantic.

"No! She's NOT insane! She's GONE! Catnapped!" Rogue exploded, pulling at his hair, and Sting stopped mid-motion.

"Really?"

"What do you think?!" Sting walked up to Rogue and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Chill. Were dragonslayers, we can track her."

"No! We can't! I went EVERYWHERE in the house and her scent is NOWHERE! And there are NO odd scents!"

"Oh. To the guild!" Sting dragged Rogue out of the house, leaving behind Lector and Frosch, to the guild, despite them both being in their pajamas. They burst through the front doors to see almost everyone there, despite it being 8:30 in the morning. All eyes were on them, their hair messed up, still in their pajamas, worry clear in their faces. They all thought Sring was going to explode with an incomprehensible sentence, but they were dead wrong.

"Lily's gone missing!!" Screamed Rogue, and all of them were extremely worried, Rogue was NEVER like this unless Frosch was missing, and that wasn't usually all that big of a deal. Minerva walked up and slapped Rogue.

"Calm yourself." She commanded.

"How can I?! She's MISSING!!" Sting dragged away Yukino, Minerva, Oga, and Rufus.

"What're we doing back here?" Minerva asked, annoyed that she couldn't get Rogue to see sense.

"Listen, he doesn't know it yet, but, "he whispered, casting a glance to the rampaging Rogue, "I think she's his mate." Yukino blushed while Minerva just stood there, completely unphased.

"Well, that'd explain a lot." She said, looking at the destroyed guild hall. She walked up, opened one of her vortexes, and pushed him in.

"There, he can't destroy anything, and we can search. Sting, Yukino, you go to Fairy Tail, see if Lucy's missing too. Everone else, what're you waiting for? Search!!" She ordered.

"Sometimes I swear that she's the guild master," Sting grumbled while leaving with Yukino, who tried to comfort him.


	18. Missing

Natsu woke up and turned over to face the pillow where Lucy was supposed to be. He wasn't all that shocked to see her not there, she always got up before him. He sniffed the air for food and Lucy. He was startled to find that Lucy had no recent scents, not even where she slept last night. He got out of bed and searched the house worriedly, who could blame him considering the amount of time she's been kidnapped? He found her to be nowhere, without thinking he jumped out the window and ran to the guild.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?!" He shouted upon slamming the doors open. Erza walked up to him, and he didn't even pale, he just took the slap over the head that came.

"You lost her?!" Erza screamed.

"She was missing when I woke up!"

"Search!" She ordered the people who were in the guild, which was quite a lot, it was noon.

Just then, Sting and Yukino ran up.

"Is Lucy here?!" Yukino asked, out of breath from chasing Sting through town.

"No. Is Lily okay?" Erza asked, reclaiming her cool.

"We don't know! She was missing this morning, and we can't find her!"

"Lucy was missing when Natsu woke up, too. When did you find this out?"

"When Rogue woke me up at eight! You should've seen him! The only other time I've seen him this worried was the last time Frosch went missing!"

"Hm... Who would want Lucy and Lily specifically? Their both celestial mages, and if they wanted two celestial mages they could've just taken Yukino instead of Lucy... Let's see..." Erza paled before boiling up with anger. She punched the wall behind her and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	19. Innocence

"You dare defy me?!" Yelled the man before Lucy, he raised his hand and slapped Lucy across the force.

"Yeah! I dare! This is messed up! You bought us! And now you're torturing us! Demanding us to do our bidding! Humiliating us! Stripping us of any sort of humanity or dignity! This is-" She was cut off by another slap in the face.

AN: bought wants to correct to brought, bless spell check's innocence.

"You will do as I say! You are my wife, and therefore my property for me to do as I wish with! Now take. it. off." He demanded, Lucy crossed her arms, steeling herself for another slap, or worse. It never came, but she heard a sudden thud and a grunt of pain, she opened her eyes to find Lily leaning on the bed Lucy stood next to, battered and bruised, her clothes ripped and hair wild.

"You want to go again? If you were so excited you could have asked." He grinned maniacally, grabbing the chain connected to a thick collar around Lily's neck. "I'll be back, maybe some isolation will bring you to your senses." He turned, and before Lucy could stop him, left, bringing Lily with him. Lucy tugged on the door, but it was no use, she was locked in and weaponless. Furious, Lucy rammed herself against the door, trying to break it down. She did this repeatedly, ignoring the pain that went through her arm. Giving up on that, she started to kick around the doorknob, it budged a little, but by that time she was exhausted. 

She slumped against the door, trying to hear anything that was happening outside, but all she got was silence and the sounds of her own breath. It was merciless, the silence, only her and her thoughts. Nothing to read, to do, and she was scared of falling asleep in this house, with that man. It wasn't like she had much choice, she'd been awake for a day and a half. The bed was the only thing in this room, a thick, cushy mattress with silken sheets and comforters, fluffy pillows, oh how she wanted to sleep. She couldn't if she did she might not wake up, or horrible, horrible things might happen when she's asleep. As the hours passed, the only thing keeping her awake was the worry, for her, for her sister, for their lives. For the innocence of Lily's mind, who knew what that man was doing to her right now? Lucy couldn't fall asleep or eat. The food could be drugged, and sleep would be her weakness. When would their guild save them? When could the finally go home to their friends? Their family? Lucy had gone through this sort of situation before, but it never got less terrifying, she could only imagine how Lily felt, she hadn't been in this world less than a year.

It was nearly dark when Lily and that man came back. Lily's clothes were worse now, barely covering her, and she had a dead look in her eyes as tears streamed down her face. The collar was still there, but now she had shackles on her wrists, but they didn't hold chains. Yet.

"It's late, why don't you girls get some sleep?" The man said before leaving. Lily placidly crawled onto the bed, sitting at the foot, staring at the door. She patted the pillows.

"Sleep," Lily demanded, and I got onto the bed with her.

"No, you obviously need it more than me," I replied, she responded immediately.

"Please," It wasn't exactly a plea, more of a polite 'now', said the way a parent would when they want you to go away when they don't want you to see or hear something. I understood, and crawled up the pillows, the bed cradled me like a mother's arms, and sleep soon took hold. The last thing I heard before slumber completely took over was a choked sob.


	20. Magician's Blood Potential

Lucy woke up to find Lily staring out the small, barred window. I walk over and place my hand on her shoulder.

"You want to talk?" I ask she doesn't respond, simply staring out at anything. We stand in silence, staring out of the window together.

"Today. It's today," She said, her voice quiet and certain.

"What's today?" I ask, and it takes a moment before she responds. She turns, walking towards the bed.

"You'll see." Mavis, what is she talking about? We've been here two days and she already expects something big to happen? She sits at the base of the bed, knees to her chest, and pulls a stick out from under the bed. She starts to gnaw on it. I guess it's the closest she'll get to a bone around here. I go and join her at the foot of the bed, simply sitting there, silently, waiting for the door to open. 

Half an hour has passed, and the door has finally opened.

"I brought you breakfast," greets the beast soon to be our husband, "Dear, why are you chewing on a stick? If you were hungry you could simply knock on the door, and say what you need to the guards." He says, wretching the stick out of Lily's mouth, putting a bowl of oatmeal before her. She turns up to him and snarls.

"Give." She says through gritted teeth, seems she doesn't trust the food either.

"Why would you need to chew on a stick when you have porridge? Do you wish to upset me by not accepting my hospitality?"

"I suggest you give it to her. Weapon or not, you don't mess with her." I advise I don't know why I did that, I guess it came naturally after warning others. He doesn't listen, instead he chucks the stick out of the room through a slit in the door I hadn't noticed. Lily launches herself at him, with one of the fastest reaction times I've seen he grabs the chain closest to the collar, holding her at arm's length.

"I suppose you'll go first." Lily tries to pull away, and I can see her eyes widen. I jump up, grabbing my sister and pulling on her, trying to break her free. That man turns and holds his hand out, palm pointing at me. I'm suddenly blown backward, a feel a blunt pain in the back of my head and it all goes black.

I wake up in a dark room, I try to move, but I'm restrained, I can't even move my head. That man comes out of the doorway across from me.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... It's a shame that your sister isn't quite the celestial wizard you are. I barely got a quarter of the energy needed, but her blood. Oh my, such potential, all I need is yours to go with it." He grins his wicked grin, and suddenly I'm electrocuted, I feel myself getting drained of magic power. I feel the warmth it spreads throughout my body retreating back to my heart, then disappearing. I feel cold and numb, but it's excruciating. I scream like a banshee from the pain, and despite my blurry eyesight, I spot Lily at that man's feet. She's in different clothes and her shackles are actually chained. She's holding her hands to her ears, trying to block my screams. I know she can't stand this sort of thing, even if it isn't it makes her feel like it's all her fault like she's powerless and unhelpful. I want to, but I can't silence my screams, it's just too much for me. No one's ever tried to drain me this quickly. Black spots appear in my vision, spreading across them like rain on a window, and it's black once more.


	21. Rescue; Part 1

"Where are they?!" Screamed Erza, holding Jude Heartfilia up by the collar, behind her were those closest to Lily and Lucy, demonstrating their magic in a threatening way. Lighting whirled around Laxus, white around Sting, and Shadows around Rogue. Natsu had lit a fire in his hand, and Erza already had a sword at her side, the exceeds were here, of course, but he only ones remotely scary were Lily and Charle in their human forms. Levy was there, beside Gajeel, glaring while he turned his skin to iron. Juvia was glaring, too, allowing small bits of her water body to fall, making a drip, drip, drop sound. Yukino had her keys on hand, and Minerva had crossed her arms, simply looking at him with disgust. Wendy had controlled the air currents to make their clothes move as if they were building up magic power, and therefore demonstrating hers.

"I- I sold them!" Jude yelped out, trying to wriggle free. Erza dropped him and Rogue was there in an instant, holding him up.

"How do you sell people?!" Natsu demanded, utterly baffled and infuriated.

"Who did you give them to," Rogue growled menacingly, barely loud enough to hear.

"A- Achelo! Achelo Foreta! He- He's an old friend of mine!" Jude was dropped once more and the group of mages walked out of his office, and Erza called over to him, not even looking back.

"This is your last chance, Jude. Lucy warned you, and now I'm doing it, you mess with Fairy Tail, or any of our Nakama again and you're dead meat." Jude nodded fervently, backing away by sliding across the floor towards his desk.

"Ahuh ahuh ahuh ahuh," He agreed in pure terror, watching as the mages who could easily strike him down for breaking Lucy's trust and selling them off walked away after barely harming him, though some obviously wanted to.

"Why can't I pound his face in," Gajeel whined, annoyed that he can't harm Jude for causing the Phantom Lord Incident.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, Rogue nodding with Laxus.

"Because it would ruin our guilds' good names," Erza replied, hand twitching near the hilt of her sword, trying desperately to control how badly she wanted to break Jude's face herself.

"Let's go save Lucy! And Lily!" Natsu added, remembering that five of the mages present were only there because of her. Yukino, of course, was here because of both of them.

 

Back at the guild, they finally figured out where Achelo Foreta's mansion, no, fortress was.

"Okay, so it's at the center of this ring of mountains," Levy recapped, pointing to the map, "The only way in is through here," she slid her finger across the map, "We go through there, then go off road, exceeds, Wendy, and Juvia in the sky. Erza and Minerva will be the distraction, going straight through the center, knocking out as many guards as possible. Natsu, Laxus, you'll attack from the right, Sting, Rogue, left. Gajeel and I will attack from the rear with Yukino." There was a collective nod, and they ran out the door. To the train station. They sat on the train silence, everyone was tense, and half of them were sick. Finally, they made it to a small town near the Fiore border not far from Achelo's mountains. Yes, he had them named after him, that egotistical bastard. They made the rest of the way on foot, not talking to the people around them, nor to each other, not stopping for food, or drink, or anything of the sort. They came to the entrance to the mountains, at last, only to be met by a great, wrought iron, gate.

"Natsu," Erza cued, and it was melted in an instant, they ran through, Gajeel taking a bite on the way. One the got to the part where woods began to form, they broke off, all but two sneaking through the trees. Erza and Minerva continued to run, Erza had already switched to her Heaven's Wheel armor when the first few guards arrived. In a flash they were pinned to trees opposite each other, unable to move. The next wave came soon after, this time there were four, gone. Knocked out and tied to trees. Before they even reached the fortress they were surrounded. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's strongest soon took care of that. Every few seconds they would be surrounded by more and more soldiers, it was wearing them out, and the guards were getting harder to defeat. It had been an hour by the time the two of them reached the front of the castle, and the air-strike was already in battle. Wendy was trying her best to do defensive and offensive, Happy would dive-bomb with Frosch and Lector as distractions while Charla and Lily fought, but it was only doing so much. Especially since Happy had to be saved every few minutes. Minerva and Erza were quick to jump into that battle. It took a while, but they finished it, only to find Sting, Laxus, Rogue, and Natsu locked in combat as soon as they went through the front doors. So they fought that fight, too. In the end, they were battered and bruised, refusing assistance from Wendy so she could heal Lily and Lucy later. The eight of them split off into four groups, each group going down one of the two corridors, and opening every door. Erza, Wendy, and Charle going down the left corridor, Natsu, Happy, and Laxus down the next, Lector, Sting, and Rogue down the one after that, and going through the corridor to the right was Minerva, Lector, and Lily. Every room was to be inspected, who knows what Acheto could have done to them. More guards were to be expected, and so were hired mages. Mavis, this was going to take forever to accomplish, even with the dragonslayer's senses.


	22. Meanwhile

That awful man drags me out of Lucy and mine's room by the collar, pulling me along like a dog, an unloved dog. He's given me slacker on the chain, but I'm sliding across the floor, pulling at the collar to get any air I can. I struggle against him, but it's futile, I'm weak from not eating anything of any significance. 

He throws me into a lavish room, and steps in himself, closing the door behind him quickly and locking it. I go on my hands and knees, feeling the weight of the collar around my neck. That man grabs my chin and pulls me up to my feet, staring into my eyes, feeding off my fear.

"Your clothes are awfully ripped, maybe we should get you new ones." He grins devilishly as he rips both my top and bottom in two, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. If it weren't for the current situation, I would have blushed or slapped him. Both actually. He lets go, letting me fall to the floor, he walks away, grabs something, and begins to walk towards me again, a bundle of red and gold in his arms. He holds up a tube of cloth, and a chain. He quickly connects the chain to the shackles on my wrists, it's short, giving me barely any space to move them from each other, he grabs them with just a finger, holding my arms above my head. He slips the cloth over my arms before stopping and taking it off again. He spins me and unhooks my bra before putting the strip of cloth over my breasts which he was staring greedily at. He grabs a stone from the nearby bed, onyx I believe, and hooks it to the cloth between my breasts, making it taper and show off even more. He moves onto a skirt he grabbed next, wrapping it around m hips and pinning it there with a black belt that has an extra piece of black fabric to hang down in the front. 

"There. Now, you'll be a good girl and not fight back when I unhook your collar, right? This chain is so ugly," he says, giving it a tug just to make me stumble into his arms. He unhooks my collar before connecting a blue stone to it. "This is a tracker, so I can keep my lovely wife-to-be safe." He spins me out of his arms, causing me to fall to the floor, unable to stop myself. I struggle to get back up, and he laughs.

"Surely you can't be that weak, we haven't even done anything fun yet," I hold back a whimper, "Now, dance for me." I stand shakily and begin to move. I've never been all that good with rhythm, but there's no music, and my only concern is a perverted man. I dance for a while, clumsy on my feet when finally he speaks.

"I'm bored. Let's move on." I fall to the floor, and he grabs the chain between my wrists again, dragging me across the floor, and out of the room. 

He brings me to a dark room, filled with strange machines, and he lifts me up, hanging me up on the wall by the chain like a towel. He then puts shackles on my feet, connecting those, too, but they're gold, a red ruby on each. He takes some leather straps, tightening them around my waist and forehead. He then undoes my wrists, only to do them up again with shackles to match the ones on my ankles.

"Scream for me." He says before flicking a switch, the machine starts up, putting me through unimaginable pain. I want to scream, to cry out, to beg for it to stop, for mercy, but it won't come. No sound makes it to my throat and no tears to my eyes. "I. Said. SCREAM!" He whips me right above the leather strap around my waist. I choke, the sudden pain jerking my upper body forward, but the leather restraint and the hook stop it, putting me in more pain. I'm suffering, and can't do a thing. Lucy will suffer, and I can't help it. I've hurt people. I can't help anyone. Not even myself. All I can do is bring pain. I am the pain. People are better off without me.

"Fine. If you won't scream, I know your sister will. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Another jolt of what feels like lightning enters through my spine, forcing my middle forward. I scream, and that horrible man smirks. "I knew you had it in you. My, your screams really are beautiful." His eyes drift down to the leather around my waist and to the blood staining it. He picks up a knife and walks towards me. He brings it slowly from just below my left rib, to my right hip bone, watching the blood drip as my body convulses in pain. He holds up a vial and lets it fill with my blood. He walks away, and puts it in the machine, and comes back with a red-hot iron. He cauterizes my wound, and then the rest of them, making them so he has more to seal. Slash, burn, slash, burn. It's unbearable, and I soon pass out.

"Aw... It's only been five minutes..." His whining is the last thing I hear.


	23. The Rescue; Part 2

Mages flood the castle, opening every door, and battling every foe, but none of them know where Achelo Foreta, or the twins are. They've tried multiple times to interrogate people they battle, but none of them know either. Finally, the two groups converge at a single door, they open it gingerly and are immediately met by the sound of Lucy's screams of pain. They rush down the long set of stairs, to find Achelo Foreta in front of a screaming Lucy, Lily at his feet.

"Foreta! Give them to us!" Orders Erza as the final few mages fill in the back of the group. Natsu and Rogue don't hesitate, launching themselves at Foreta. He looks hurriedly between Lucy and the two attacking mages. He opens his palm and sends them both back before dragging Lily closer to Lucy and starting to untie the latter, who is unconscious once more. Everyone goes to attack this time, except for Yukino, Wendy, Levy, and the Exceeds, who are going to provide backup. Achelo stops and grabs Ana by the waist, lifting her.

"Fine, you can have her. But only her, I have what I need," In a flash, Achelo is gone, leaving everyone confused, but Natsu pushes his thoughts aside, quickly getting Lucy down and calling over Wendy so she could be healed. Rogue continues to storm around, growling and yelling, looking for any traces of Achelo and Lily. They're all gone, some of the other dragonslayers sniff the air too, but come up empty-handed, it's as if Achelo and Lily were never there.

"Let's go back to the guild. Lucy needs some rest, and maybe she has some information on where Achelo could have taken Lily." Erza commands, and they leave silently, Natsu carrying Lucy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy awoke in the guild's infirmary, Natsu, Mira, and Wendy beside her. She was sore, as if she had gone through extensive, non-stop training, and didn't bother to try to get up.

"Oh! Lucy-san! You're awake!" Wendy exclaimed, in return, Lucy struggled to manage a nod. "Don't push yourself Lucy-san, you lost a lot of magic power really quickly." Lucy didn't reply, simply following Wendy's orders and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I'll go inform the other," Mira announced, standing to leave. Lucy lay in the cot, trying to keep her mind from wandering back to what had happened, it was painful, and she wasn't quite ready to confront the reality of it.

"Your throat must be sore, I'll go get you some water, Lucy-san," Wendy then left, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone.

"I'm sorry." Lucy painfully turned her head to look at him, "I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped again... That I couldn't- didn't- protect you." Inside, Lucy's heart was breaking at Natsu's words, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone but that horrible man's fault. She wanted to stop him from doing this to himself to her, to shut him up, but she couldn't speak, her throat hurt too much. He got up and left, Wendy coming in as he did, a glass of water in hand.

"Here Lucy-san, drink." She said, putting the cup to Lucy's lips. She drank greedily, and as soon as she was done, spoke.

"L- Lily..." She had seen that her sister wasn't in the infirmary, not in one of the beds, or by her side. Wendy looked down at the floor, a veil of hair shielding her face from Lucy's view.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Lucy-san. We- We were unable to bring her back..." Wendy choked out, and Lucy raised a shaky hand onto Wendy's back.

"Be- Be strong. For Li- ly." Wendy nodded solemnly.

"I will be, but I just wish we got there sooner. It took us a day to get to Mr. Heartfilia, and another to get to Mr. Foreta." Then it dawned on her.

"She- knew... Lily knew... Today, Lily said today..." Wendy was confused but soon figured it out.

"Lily knew that we'd rescue you today?" Lucy gave a small nod, which put her in pain, but it was better than trying to use her voice, "That's odd, but in any case, you need to rest. Once you're better you can help us come up with a plan if it's still needed. Get some sleep." Wendy got up and left, Lucy falling into a deep slumber soon after.


	24. A Memorably Perfect Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel sick writing this.

Achelo Foreta locks an unconscious Lily into a machine, and it starts to whir. From her head comes a projection of her memories. He deletes it all and replaces them with his own fake ones. Ones of her wonderful, rich life, and their happy relationship, and a scene of Achelo proposing. Just daily, everyday life for the rich. Once done, he takes her up to a lavish room of pinks and reds. He lays her down on the silk sheets and leaves for the dining room. It's morning, and Lily will wake up with her new memories, and greet her fiance happily as he reads the news. Fake news since the real one is all about the attack on his fortress. 

Sure enough, Lily comes down in a fancy dress, to see her fiance in his suit, reading the newspaper over a breakfast of eggs and toast, another steaming plate of it to his right.

"Good morning, Honey." She says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," Achelo echoes, turning and planting a quick kiss on Lily's lips.

"You tease," She giggles, sitting down to eat. "I had the strangest dream, Achelo. I was in a bar, beating up people as we laughed. There must have been fifteen men I put out of commission, which is impossible. I would've broken a nail, and my hair would get messed up." Indeed, Lily looked like a princess, with all of her appearance perfect.

"That is strange, you've never seen that bar before, have you?" Acheto asks, and Lily thought for a moment.

"No. I've never been there before, which makes it even stranger, especially since everyone there knew me by name. And there was a girl, who looks like me, but she dressed in blues, and in a tube top and mini skirt."

"No matter, we have much to prepare for tomorrow."

"I know! So we must finish breakfast and finish the preparations." They ate breakfast, and together they walked to a massive room, an altar and seats set up in it. Flowers were put in carefully placed bouquets, and a podium was placed inside the altar.

"It's perfect," Lily said dreamily, Achelo nodded, an arm around her waist.

"It is, but it's missing the main attraction. You." He dips Lily and kisses her, they stay like that for a few moments before he lets her up.

"You scallywag." Lily giggles, brushing his arm in what I believe was meant to be a playful slap.

"No need for abuse, dearest. Let's go finish the last minute preparations." They leave, and wander around the mansion, making sure everything is perfect for their big day tomorrow. From the dress to the guests, to the food, to their vows. Everything was perfect, classy, and high-end.

~ * ~

Lily sits in front of her vanity, humming as she brushes her golden hair. For a reason she doesn't understand, she pulled a section of it into a side-pony with a ribbon. She stared at herself for a moment before crinkling her eyebrows and undoing it, shaking her head in confusion. She slips into her queen-sized, four poster bed and turns off the lamp to fall into a deep sleep full of buried memories.

~*~

Lily wakes at first light, she gets out of bed and makes it before going to her closet and pulling out a beautiful white dress. Her chamber maids come in and dress her, fixing her hair and makeup, making sure that she, too, was perfect. Lily hums as she sits in front of her vanity, a tune she had a feeling she'd heard before, but couldn't place a finger on. It was fast and choppy, most definitely any of the classical music she'd ever heard, and as she hummed, she could almost hear an instrument in the background. Deep, only playing a couple chords over and over, like a beat, but... Not.

"It's time, Mistress." Says one of the maids, poking her head in. Lily smiles and stands up, the maid following her to a big set of double doors, which are opened by two of the butlers. Lily walks down the aisle, and all eyes are on her, not because of decency, but because of how breathtaking she was.

She wears a silver ballgown with a sweetheart neckline, the top layer of the skirt splitting at the front to show white cloth embroidered with gold thread. Her hair's tied up in a bun, held by a silver rose and a tiara. The tiara holds her veil, which has rose patterns. Behind her, two small girls hold her train, another in front of her, scattering red rose petals. Lily's heels click on the tile floor until finally, she reaches the altar.

The speech went on and on until they came to the most important part.

"Do you, Achelo Foreta, take Lily Heartfilia, to love and to hold, to cherish and to protect, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Daintily, Lily slipped a golden ring onto Achelo's left ring finger.

"Do you, Lily Heartfilia, take Achelo Foreta, to love and to hold, to cherish and to protect, in sickness and in health, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Achelo slipped a ring onto Lily's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Lily slowly brings up her veil to reveal perfect makeup. Achelo dipped Lily, and kissed her, this time more passionately. In the end, when it was time for the reception, Achelo had to wipe red lipstick off his face, which was so hard, he ended up with pink lips anyway.

The after-party was grand, champagne, cake, duck, and hundreds of flowers. After what felt like minutes, the sun had set, and the guests left, leaving the bride and groom alone.

"Lily, my dear, would you like to continue the time-honored tradition of our families?" Foreta asked flirtatiously, and Lily giggles, sashaying up to him. She put a finger under his chin and brings it down to look at Lily. She bats her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"How about we save it for that beautiful honeymoon you promised me." She flicked his head up, and sashayed away to their room, smirking at Foreta's 'fake' angry face. Lily changes into a revealing nightgown and slips into bed. Foreta comes in a little later, and gets in, too.

"Lily, why must you tease me like this? Putting on something so provocative right after telling me to wait?" Lily giggles.

"Because if you truly loved me, you'd be able to wait, even after marriage."

"Always the clever one, all these little tests." Foreta chuckles, and if Lily wasn't blinded by her false memories and love she would have shuddered with fear.

"Mhm, and if I remember right, you ace each one! So this one should be no sweat. Good night, my love." Lily fell into a deep sleep, while Foret stayed awake, twirling some of her hair around his finger, fantasizing about his life ahead. Of the power, he will have.


End file.
